Talk:Grandgousier
Testimonials *Easy solo on 90DNC/NIN. Turn around when he shock spikes and use Reverse Flourish and/or regain atmas to get TP then turn around to WS. Repeat until shock spikes wears off then fight normally. Used Atma of the Gnarled Horn, RR, and Atma of the Mounted Champion (which was probably not needed). --Hi-chu 19:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * Duoed by DNC/NIN + RDM/SCH. Not a difficult fight except for close aggros by other gigas in the area. Must have some crazy hate reset, RDM died 5 times when it would randomly turn and attack after they reraised. Other than that no other difficulties, recommend provoke tank or blink support on the mages. * Solo 90BLU/NIN using evasion setup. Easy fight. Dual Shamshir +2 AGI + full EVA setup at 500+ Evasion. Atma VV/Cloak and dagger/MM. Subzero + Filamented hold + Auroral debuff on NM. Utsusemi + Occultation. Spaming Delta + Benthic. Savage + Quad when TP up. Fight backward to avoid TP feed. Took 7 minute. --Atilas - Asura 01:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Not to be underestimated, can easily wipe a group of 12+ if you're careless. NIN/DNC can solo that easily. A group of 3 (NIN, WAR and WHM) is almost 99.9% kill. There is no reason to go on this with more than one party. Wipe with 2 full party's, is more than unlikely. *After several sucessful solos as 95 PLD/DNC for the Briareus KI, I've noticed that the damage he does with catapult seems more tied in with how many times he uses lightning roar rather than with his HP. He can use Lightning Roar few times and at low HP he still does little damage, or he can use it several times and be smacking you for 800+ by the end. I do not think his acc/catapult damage is tied to his HP, he probably gains a boost every time he uses Lightning Roar. --Sevynwarr 22:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Weakness *Howling Fist triggered blue !! --Primal623 00:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Strategy or info? Any info on this NM. Whats a good setup? ho many is needed to take it down? Got pop item and planning on doing NM soon hoping for drop ^^; Any info would be appreciated. Chaosprime 12:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Errors on page? i got a Severed Gigas Collar key item from killing this NM, ppl are saying i got it from Pantagruel, but alas i have never fought that NM, is there an error on where data was put? Shock Spikes Fought this NM several times today as 85blu/nin. At start of fight noticed that the Shock Spikes effect did not start until after NM used Lightning Roar. At this point the effect was on. The effect lasted about 2min and then wore off. The effect did not come back until after the NM used Lightning Roar again. ~~Kerayu~~ September 22, 2010 SOLO 99NIN/WAR SOLO atma RR,MOUNTED CHAMPION, SEA DAUGHTER moderate difficulty. subbed war to proc red. played this one safe. killed the mob that might have linked and then pulled nm to F-9 between the mountain and the ravine; no links. debuffed mob and used eva katana/onyos knife after proccing red. mob was more accurate than expected so used blade:kamu to lower mobs acc. did get hit a few times forcing me to turn my back and wait for hp to regen some. i experienced 2 lightning roars, the mob still hit me for around 800dmg at the end w/ his ranged attack. did not use meds, but are recommended for emergencies. good luck! --Leauce 09:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC)